1. FIELD OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENT(S)
This invention generally relates to a control device, like a pointing stick, for controlling the positioning, movement and operation of a responsive electrical device, like a cursor on a computer display screen. Specifically, there is a compact gimbal mounted joystick with an in-line z-axis switch that can, for example, both direct a cursor on a screen and select items on the display screen by tapping on the pointing stick instead of clicking a mouse button.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Various devices are well known for controlling cursor movement over a computer display screen of a computer and for signaling a choice of computer command identified by the position of the cursor on the display screen menu. The most commonly known devices are known as a xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d that has a ball on its underside rolled over a horizontal surface, with the x- and y-axis components of movement being sensed and transmitted through a connecting cable to a serial input port of the computer. The signal to the computer is varied by the amount and direction of movement of the mouse ball, and causes the cursor on the display screen to have a corresponding movement. One or two xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cclickxe2x80x9d buttons, located on the top of the mouse at the forward end, permit the computer operator to enter a selection or other command to the computer (the command typically being shown by the position of the cursor on a displayed menu) upon pressing one or the other or both buttons, depending upon the software associated with the device. Such a device, requires a flat, horizontal surface.
Another well known electrical controlling and signaling mechanism is a xe2x80x9cjoystick.xe2x80x9d The joystick is typically an elongated stick that extends upwardly from a base connected to the computer console by means of a cable. The joystick is operated by tilting the upstanding stick in various directions to cause the cursor or other display element to move in a direction and usually at a speed corresponding to the direction and pressure exerted on the stick by the computer operator. The operation of a joystick, however, frequently requires a separate button to be pushed, for example, to select icons on the screen.
Despite the advantages of each type of controller, none had, for example, allowed the user to both control a cursor movement and select items on the display screen using exclusively a single part of the device, namely a shaft, and being exclusively manipulated and activated by potentially using only one finger. Additionally, it is important to have an extremely small footprint, or small surface area used on a printed circuit board that has the joystick mounted thereon. Moreover, it is important to have as few parts to the design as possible, to reduce the complexity and cost of manufacturing. Finally, it is important that any joystick design have a centering position having the stick or main shaft pointing straight up when not in use. Most prior art designs have complex and costly methods of achieving the centering position.
Examples of patents related to the present invention are as follows, wherein each patent is herein incorporated by reference for related and supporting teachings:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,629, is a device for pointing the cursor on the screen of interactive systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,952, is a joystick for three axis control of a powered element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,872, is a reamable spring caged and energized free gyro.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,892, is a two-axis gimbal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,412, is an air stabilized gimbal platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,253, is a wrist actuator.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicants"" acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant""s claimed invention.
It is a feature of the invention to provide a control device, like a pointing stick, for controlling the positioning, movement and operation of a responsive electrical device, like a cursor on a computer display screen.
A further feature of the invention is to provide a control device assembly with a compact gimbal mounted joystick with an in-line z-axis switch that can, for example, both direct a cursor on a screen and select items on the display screen by tapping on the pointing stick instead of clicking a mouse button.
Yet, a further feature of the invention is to provide a device that has a stick assembly; a gimbal assembly having the stick assembly mounted thereon; a sensor, mounted to the gimbal assembly, for generating an output signal indicative of a position of the stick assembly; and a switch, positioned below the stick assembly, to be activated when the stick assembly is sufficiently displaced to close the switch.
Where the stick assembly includes a shaft, having a mounting hole for pivotally and slidably securing the shaft to the gimbal assembly; and a cap, mounted to one end of the shaft, positioned and designed to close the switch upon being vertically displaced.
Wherein the gimbal assembly includes a first and second yoke, coupled to the stick assembly and sensor, for allowing the stick assembly to move while sensing the position thereof.
A further feature of the invention provides a housing assembly, having a slot and three holes for mounting the first and second yoke ends therein; and an opening for extending the stick assembly therethrough to allow for free movement thereof. Additionally, there is a hinge pin that extends through the second yoke and shaft to allow the shaft to pivotally move; and a first and second groove located in the first and second yokes respectively, designed to allow the shaft to slide therethrough.
Wherein the sensor comprises a first and second position sensor, each mounted to the housing assembly to allow the sensing of a rotational position of the first and second yokes.
Wherein the first and second yokes are rotatably coupled to the first and second sensors via first and second tabs respectively.
An additional feature of the invention includes a biasing means, positioned about the switch and extending to the gimbal assembly, the biasing means forcing the gimbal assembly into a centering position. Additionally, there is a retainer, positioned between the gimbal assembly and the biasing means, for forcing the biasing means toward the switch when the stick assembly and gimbal assembly have a moving force applied thereto, and for forcing the gimbal assembly and stick assembly into the centering position after the moving force is eliminated.
Wherein the gimbal assembly includes a first and second yoke, coupled to the stick assembly and sensor, for allowing the stick assembly to move while sensing the position thereof.
Wherein the first and second yokes, at a location that contacts the retainer, have a shape that minimizes a torque about the first and second yokes when in the centering position and that increases the torque when the first and second yokes are in a non-centering position.
The invention resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combination of all of them herein disclosed and claimed and it is distinguished from the prior art in this combination of all of its structures for the functions specified.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention so that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and so that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described after this which will form the subject matter of the appended claims. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the preferred embodiment may readily be used as a basis for designing other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims are regarded as including such equivalent constructions since they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.